


Twenty-Four Hours Until Goodbye

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus gives Hercules twenty-four hours with Deianeira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Four Hours Until Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Twenty-Four Hours Until Goodbye  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 3,142  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Hercules/Deianeira, Zeus  
>  **Summary:** Zeus gives Hercules twenty-four hours with Deianeira.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's fest10

Zeus was saddened, but not surprised, to find his son kneeling at his wife’s grave. It seemed as if each time he was searching for Hercules, this was always the place he would find him. And he just didn’t get it. He was the king of the gods and he still didn’t understand how one mortal woman gone from his son’s life for years still had such a hold over him. He could admit Deianeira had been a beautiful woman but the world was full of beautiful women and his son could have his pick from them all. But instead he seemed determined to spend the rest of his life in love with a dead woman. 

“Hercules, she’s been gone for years. Don’t you think it’s time to let her go?” 

With his mouth open wide in shock, Hercules turned and looked up to stare at his father. “And whose fault is that? I asked you, no, I begged you to bring her back. But you wouldn’t go against Hera. Not even for me. Your son.” He lowered his head as his derisive laughter echoed through the trees. _What good was it being the son of a god when he couldn’t even save his own family?_

Pain shot through Zeus at his son’s words. He knew Hercules was right. He should have done all he could to bring back his son’s family. But he was an old man. Sure he was a god, the king of them; but that meant nothing when compared to Hera’s hate. And he hadn’t been willing to risk angering her further by undoing what she had done. But enough was enough. Finally, after years of seeing his son struggle with the pain of losing his family, Zeus was going to step in and do what he should have done in the beginning.

“You could see her again, you know?”

Hercules’ head snapped up at his father’s words. “What? I could.... What? How? I....”

Zeus quickly held up his hand to stop his son. He didn’t want Hercules to get the wrong idea. “I can’t bring them back. No power on Olympus could do that. It’s been too long.”

Hercules felt his heart break into tiny pieces. It would have been much kinder had his father not said anything at all. 

The look on his son’s face was almost Zeus’ undoing. He couldn’t stand to see him suffer any longer. “What I meant was. No one has the kind of power to bring them back after so long. At least not for good.” He held up his hand again to stop his son from interrupting. “But I do have the power to give you one more day with her. For twenty-four hours you will be able to see your family again. To hold your wife, to play with your children. That is if you want to?”

_Want to? Was he kidding?_ There was nothing he wanted more in this world then to be with his family once again. Just the thought of holding Deianeira once more was almost more happiness then he could possibly stand. And he would have twenty-four whole hours with her.

Zeus waited patiently for Hercules’ decision. He knew this was something his son would want to think about for a while before he could come to any conclusion. After all finding out that you could visit your family after thinking for years that you would never see them again must have come as quite a shock to him. He wouldn’t be at all surprised if it took Hercules at least a couple of hours or more to make up his...

“Okay, How does this work? What do I do?” As he stood up, Hercules fired off questions as fast as he could. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning just ready to rip open his presents and see what was waiting for him. Only he knew exactly what would be waiting for him. Deianeira. 

At the hopeful look on his son’s face, Zeus would have given everything to recall his words. He knew Hercules faced more pain then he had ever imagined when his twenty-four hours were up. But it was already too late. He wouldn’t disappoint his son. Not ever again. The best he could do was give him fair warning. “Are you sure, Hercules?” At his son’s nod he continued to speak, “It won’t be easy saying goodbye again, you know? As a matter of fact it will probably be the hardest thing you will ever do.”

_Again?_ “Again? I didn’t get to say goodbye remember? They were ripped from my soul and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” Hercules tried not to let his bitterness color his voice as he spoke. “So if I have a chance, no matter how slim or what I have to do, I’ll take it if it means I get to seem them again. Because as hard as it’s going to be to say goodbye, it’s ten times harder not having said it at all.”

“As you wish.” With a snap of his fingers, everything surrounding them disappeared. As the high winds battered against his body, Hercules closed his eyes against the onslaught the only thing running through his mind was getting back to his family.

It seemed to last forever but finally the wind stilled and died down. “Open your eyes, Hercules.”

He obeyed his father’s command at once. _What the?_ “I don’t understand. This isn’t the Elysian Fields. I thought you said that...”

“Now, Hercules. Just let me explain. I couldn’t send you to the Elysian Fields. For one Hades gets awfully testy if anyone encroaches on his territory especially without any warning. Besides I said for twenty-four hours you would have your family back. And I mean to see you have that time. You will have Deianeira back. But you couldn’t do that there. In the Elysian Fields you would be lucky to catch a stolen moment or two. But you couldn’t stay there for any real length of time. Remember, if you ate anything there you would be stuck in the Elysian Fields yourself, unable to return to the mortal world. No, What I offer you here is better.” Zeus slowly waved his arm to encompass everything in sight. “Beyond that hill you will find your home as it once stood. Your family is there waiting for you. Hurry, son. Deianeira is waiting.”

“Deianeira.” He whispered her name as he turned to face his father. But Zeus was no longer there. _Remember, Hercules, you have twenty-four hours._ The words were a reminder on the wind. A reminder he didn’t need. He was almost to the top of the hill when he heard a familiar and beloved sound. 

“Mommy, Daddy’s home!”

Deianeira rushed out of the house, her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she ran to meet her husband. Within moments she was in his arms again and he was swinging her around in the air just like he used to do so very long ago. This was the way it should be. The way they should be. Together.

Finally, he lowered her slowly down his body until her feet touched the ground. “Oh, I’ve missed you.” She whispered against his skin as her lips grazed his chest.

“And I’ve missed you.” His arms tightened around her as he brought her body closer to his.

“We’ve miss you too, Daddy!” 

Hercules glanced down at his children. “Aeson, Klonus.” The names of his children were a whisper on his lips. “And little Ilea.” He stepped away from Deianeira, dropped to his knees and quickly scooped all three of his children up into a bear hug. “And I have missed you.” Tears shimmered in his eyes as he held their little bodies close. He didn’t want to let them go. Not ever again. But as with most children eventually they began to squirm to be released.

“Mommy, Daddy’s squishing us.”

Deianeira laid her hand gently on her husband’s arm. “You can let them go now, Hercules. They need to get washed up.”

“Awwwww.” Three voices rang out in unison.

It was hard but Hercules finally let his sons and daughter go. “You had better do as your mother says.”

The children didn’t go quietly but with much grumbling they finally left their parents alone.

He couldn’t help but stare at his wife as she watched the children walk back inside the house. It had been a long time since he had seen her and the memories he had of her just didn’t do her enough justice.

“Hercules, How did you...” Her words were cut off as Hercules quickly interrupted.

“Wait, Deianeira. Before you ask any questions and I promise I will answer as best I can but there is one thing I have to do first.” 

“What?”

Hercules stepped closer to Deianeira, slowly slipped his arms around her waist before he lowered his head and whispered softly against her lips, “This.” As their lips touched a feeling of pure joy swept through his body. It had been so very long since he had held her like this. Since he had kissed her lips, felt her body melt against his. 

“Hercules.” She whispered as his mouth left hers and traveled to her neck to reign kisses on the tender skin. _Gods, she had missed him! She had missed this!_ But their moment wasn’t to last.

 

“Why can’t I see Daddy?” Their little girl’s voice was loud and carried swiftly to the couple just outside the house.

“Because he’s busy with Mommy.” The quick reply, although just as loud, did nothing to comfort the little girl.

“But I want to see Daddy!” 

 

The broken sound of her voice tore at their hearts. With a longing filled look, Hercules and Deianeira stepped away from each other. “Later.” They whispered as they grabbed each other’s hand and walked inside the house.

“Hey! What’s with all the noise?”

“Father, I tried to calm her down but she just wouldn’t listen.” 

It was all Hercules could do not to smile at his oldest son standing before him with his chest popped out full of his own importance. “Yes, I heard that, Klonus. Thank you for trying to comfort your sister.” 

Hercules dropped to his knees in front of his youngest child and only daughter. “What’s wrong little one?”

Ilea lowered her head as her lip trembled. “You have been gone so long and I missed you so. I just wanted to see you.”

His eyes filled with tears once again as Hercules pulled his daughter into his lap and brushed away her tears. “So then why are you crying? I’m here now. Let’s do something.”

“Like what?” 

“Well, I don’t know. What would you like to do?”

Ilea bounced up and down on her daddy’s lap. “I know! We can play chase. We haven’t played it in forever.”

Hercules kissed her on the forehead as he stood her on the floor. “That’s a great idea.” 

But as he made to stand up his little girl placed her hand upon his knee. “You have to give us a head start, Daddy. Because you’re so big.” She spread her little arms out width wise before dropping them to her sides. And with those words ringing in her daddy’s ears she took off running followed quickly by her two older brothers.

His mouth dropped open and he quickly looked at Deianeira. He didn’t think he had changed all that much since they had seen him last. And he was almost positive he hadn’t gained an ounce. “I’m big?” 

Deianeira had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on her husband’s face. “She meant tall, honey.”

“Uh huh.” His tone was disbelieving as he took off after his children. 

For hours the sounds of laughter rang through the trees as Hercules chased his children up and down the hills where their home stood. 

With a huge smile on her face, Deianeira stood near the doorway and watched them run and play. She could tell by the deep laughter intermingled with the high pitched squeals that her husband was having just as much fun as his children. As the sun set the fun seemed destined to go on even longer. Finally, Hercules walked up the hill in front of their house carrying his little girl in his arms while his sons clung to his back. 

“Time for bed. It’s very late.”

With a lot of ‘Awww’ and ‘Do we have to’ all three children finally managed to climb into bed after washing up.

After another round of ‘I want a drink of water’ and ‘Tell us another story’ Klonus, Aeson and Ilea fell fast asleep listening to their father’s voice.

As Hercules stared at his children it was all he could do not to wake them again. He had missed them all so very much. He wanted to spend every moment he could with them. But it was better this way. They would be asleep when he left. 

“Hercules.” Deianeira held out her hand and waited until Hercules put his hand in hers before she gently led them out of the children’s room. 

As soon as they had walked into their room, Hercules dropped her hand, pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her. He kissed her like a man possessed. A man who had been denied water for far too long. He kissed her as if his life depended on it. And it did. For without Deianeira he was only half a man. A shell of his former self. 

It took him a few moments to realize Deianeira was pushing against his chest. “What?” He leaned his head against hers as he fought for breath.

“We need to talk first.”

Hercules shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was talk. Talking would involve telling her everything. He would have to say goodbye and that he couldn’t do. _What had made him think he would be able to let her go again?_

“Hercules. Please.”

With a sigh of resignation, he stood straighter. Apparently his wife wasn’t willing to wait any longer for answers to her questions. “What do you want to know?” 

“How did you get here? For that matter how did we get here?” Deianeira waved her arm around the room.

A cold chill shot through his body. “Where else would you be?”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Sometimes her husband could take the protecting her for her own good to whole new levels. “I know we’re dead, Hercules. I remember the time before and the time spent in The Elysian Fields. What I don’t know is why has all this happened.”

A huge sigh escaped him as he began to speak. “It was Zeus. Apparently he’s having an issue with a guilty conscience. He refused to bring you back after... Even though I asked him to.”

Deianeira couldn’t stop herself from interrupting. “You asked him to bring us back?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” She shouldn’t be surprised. It was just the sort of thing he would do.

“Anyway, he said today that although he couldn’t bring you back to stay, he could give me twenty-four hours with you.”

There was something else he wasn’t telling her. She could feel it in her bones. “What else did he say?”

“Nothing that matters.” Hercules reached for her again but she danced out of his way.

“Hercules.”

“He said that saying goodbye was going to be even harder after spending this time with you.”

"And you wanted it anyway?"

"Of course I wanted it. You and the children are all that matters to me. If I can spend time with you even if it is only twenty-four hours then I'm going to take it. No matter what I have to endure afterwards."

“Then why are we wasting it?” With those words she launched herself into her husband’s arms. And that was the last thing either of them said for a long time.

 

 

The sun had barely begun to rise over the mountain as Hercules stared at his children still fast asleep in their bed. Carefully, he leaned down and kissed each one of them on the cheek before he stood and walked out of the room. 

Deianeira stood in the middle of the kitchen waiting for him. “This is so hard. I don’t want you to go. I know you have to but...” She wiped at the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

_He didn’t want to do this. How was he supposed to let her go?_ With two steps, Hercules had her in his arms again. He kissed the tears from her cheeks as she flung her arms around his neck. “I miss you, Deianeira. There isn’t a moment of my life that I don’t miss you and the children. You have to know I would do anything, give anything if I could only have you back.” Tears fell from his eyes as he held onto his wife for dear life.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Hercules. I do know.” She slid her hand lovingly down his cheek. “We will be together again someday. I know it. Until then kiss me goodbye and know that no matter where I am, I’m missing you.””

Hercules crushed her body closer to his as he lowered his head. “I will always miss you.” He whispered just before his lips touched hers. 

Finally, he lifted his head and stepped away from his wife. With one last lingering look he turned and walked out of the door. He didn’t look back. He knew better. If he looked back and saw her standing there with tears in her eyes and pain etched on her face nothing on this earth could make him leave.

“I will always love you, Hercules.”

“As I will always love you.” He barely whispered in time.

Just like before the wind began to batter his body as the surrounding area disappeared. But unlike before when the winds died down and he opened his eyes he knew his family wouldn’t be waiting for him.

As he fell to his knees and let the pain crash over him he knew Zeus had been right. But although saying goodbye was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, he would never regret his decision. He got to spend a few precious hours with his wife and children, he would always be thankful to his father for that. It hadn’t been enough time but a lifetime with his family wouldn’t have been enough. But he knew that someday he would be with his family again. And this time he would never let them go. They would be together forever. He would just have to be patient until that time came.


End file.
